


King Loki

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Bottom Thor, Chains, Jealous Loki, Jotun Loki, King Loki, M/M, Oral, PWP, Shame, Smut, Thor in Chains, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, cell - Freeform, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Thor is brought to Loki in chains.





	King Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This used to be one of my many headcanons before I wrote ["Perchance to dream"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12752328)  
> Post-Dark World AU where Loki reveals his true identity after banishing Odin to Earth and takes over Asgard with the help of the Frost Giants.
> 
> I'd rather have bottom Thor in a more loving situation but there it is, the prompt said "Thor in chains". Thor is in denial basically (yes, I do know what Thor wants in my story, and that's Loki inside him).
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The blood from his lips and chained hands was starting to make small crimson puddles on the marble floor, its sharp copper taste filling his mouth. He knew his brother -his _king-_ was enjoying the pitiful state he was in, broken, defeated but still standing, the once mighty god of thunder now brought to his knees. Not dead, no, Loki wouldn’t have that; he enjoyed too much witnessing the punishment, the humiliation, and he was willing to make a spectacle of it, a show that would continue as long as he pleased.

But not death. Not yet, not for Thor. Death was too easy.

The once vilified Jotun king of Asgard got up from his throne and walked down the steps. He was wearing his horned helmet and the green cape with the bronze epaulettes but as he approached Thor his kingly attire dissolved. He wanted to take a good look at his prisoner and now that Thor was in chains he didn’t need all that pompousness. He turned to his king’s guard, a group of twelve frost giants standing in a half circle around Thor, spears in hand.

“Leave us,” his cold voice echoed in the long corridors of the throne room. “I wish to speak with my brother alone.”

The captain of the guard narrowed his blazing red eyes and tightened the grip around his spear, wary and unwilling to leave his king alone with such a deadly prisoner. Odin’s son had killed dozens of his men before finally getting captured, and just like all the giants in that room the Jotun had sworn to protect king Laufey’s son with his life.

Loki turned, his eyes glinting with rage. “Did you not hear what I said?” he roared. _“LEAVE US!”_

The captain and his men took a little bow and exited the room in silence. They knew better than testing king Loki’s patience.

As soon as the heavy wooden door closed behind them leaving the king and his prisoner alone, Loki took a few more steps closer to his fearsome plunder, now maimed and harmless. He got down on one knee slowly, the leather of his royal outfit stretching and squeaking where his knees bent, the only sound in that vast room.

“So this is what it feels like,” Loki marveled putting his hand on Thor’s shoulder, “to have your own brother brought to you in chains. You should have seen me when _I_ was brought in front of Odin in the chains you put me in. But you weren’t here to taste your triumph, were you? You were in Vanaheim fighting petty marauders. I guess you wanted to keep me out of sight, and out of mind. Never one to face the consequences of your actions, right, brother?”

Thor lifted his head. He tried to speak but he choked on his own blood, crouching and coughing.

“It’s ok, take your time…” Loki whispered, a purr both soft and ominous, not letting go of his shoulder.

When Thor was finally able to talk he lifted his head, his eyes dark with wrath. “Where is father? What have you done to him?”

Loki flashed his teeth, surprised. “Oh, _your_ father, you mean? Would you believe me if I told you he’s dead? No, of course not, you’ve heard that one before, hmmm…” he said rubbing his chin, trying to think. “What if I told you I banished him to Midgard? Would you believe that?”

Thor narrowed his eyes in despair. A single word escaped his bloodied lips. “Why…”

Loki snorted with laughter. “Why not! He’s an old man, he needed the vacation. I thought I’d take charge since you chose that mortal over Asgard.”

“Is that it, Loki? Is that your jealousy speaking?”

“You _left_ , Thor. You left us. You left-”

“I thought you were dead,” Thor interrupted him refusing to hear the end of that sentence.

“And what of Asgard? What of its people? If you cared you would have stayed, instead you let it be taken over by frost giants. And when you finally decided to come back you found us. You found _me._ Odin meant to have me rule Jotunheim to unite our kingdoms – well here I am, uniting those kingdoms by ruling them both, just the way he dreamed of.”

Thor coughed out blood again but when he raised his head he was smirking. “So even in your imbalance you’re still doing our father’s bidding, I see. There are traces of Asgard left in you yet.”

“Your! _FATHER!”_ Loki raged and his skin turned deep blue, his eyes fiery red. He raised a hand to strike Thor.

But his brother looked him straight in the eye like he always did. Loki lowered his hand and looked at it numbly.

“Hitting you in this form would probably give you frostbite,” he muttered as he took a deep breath, almost speaking to himself.  “I’m yet to control that power, dear brother, all these years it was criminally underused. Odin gave you a hammer to control and enhance your powers. But _my_ powers? They were hushed up by lies. It’s called mutilation but you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you? You were raised to your full potential.”

“Loki, if I wronged you-”

“You did wrong me,” Loki spat standing on both knees now, a breath away from Thor’s face, his skin slowly changing back to pale pink. “You never searched for me when I fell off the Bifrost. You only reached out to me when I was dangerous to your precious Midgard, your Earth, your-”

Loki was breathing heavily now; he looked sideways avoiding Thor’s eyes.

“Your _Jane.”_ A tiny wrinkle broke between his brows. “But frostbite is not the only power I’ve learned to control over the years. Frigga… _Mother_ had taught me a bit of mind reading too when we were children, even before Odin put us in different chambers. Care to know what I discovered searching your thoughts when you were asleep?”

Upon hearing those words Thor’s weary face turned to stone, his blue eyes gleaming with fear.

Loki laughed contently. “You really thought I wouldn’t find out? Oh I did, and it was the source of all my joy and all my sorrow, dear brother. Pleased that you harboured such feelings for me, wallowing in despair because you were afraid to show them, because you were Odin’s son, virtuous, self-righteous and conceited. Just like him. Your cowardice was keeping me up at night, every night, for years. Centuries.”

Thor writhed in his chains but his hands remained tied behind his back. He stared at his brother in utter horror. In truth there was nothing keeping him from standing on his feet, nothing but Loki’s proximity, and the warmth of his body.

“But not anymore, Thor…” Loki whispered lowering his gaze on Thor’s lips. “Not anymore…”

His heavy breathing was interrupted by their kiss as their mouths crushed against each other. Thor’s thoughts were swept away by Loki’s tongue searching his depths and by his sharp teeth biting his lip hungrily, licking the blood from his chin and the corners of his mouth, letting Thor lean against him starving, begging for more. Loki leaned back surprised by Thor's fervour, grabbing at the same time his brother's waist and drawing it closer to him. Even if Thor was chained he could still dominate his environment – his grunts of pleasure and his bulging crotch under Loki’s touch was driving his brother insane. Loki would have unlaced his prisoner's breeches and taken him in his mouth that very moment and he didn’t care if a hundred frost giants barged in. He would have the world see what effect he had on Thor Odinson, the would-be heir of the throne of Asgard, how helpless he was in his arms – and in his mouth.

But he stopped. His intense and fervent fondling came very close to making Thor ejaculate in his breeches but he stopped. He walked back on his knees and wiped his panting mouth with the back of his hand, staring into Thor’s eyes.

He broke into a bitter gloating smile. “Now-” he took a deep breath, still flustered by their hateful kiss. “Now you know what it’s like to not have what you want.”

He got up on his feet adjusting his black leather shirt over his groin. “Enjoy the sentiment,” he said icily. “It is the last thing you’ll ever feel.”

 

***

 

Thor was released from his chains before being thrown into his dark cell. It was nothing like Loki’s brightly lit prison of magic unbreakable glass that accommodated him when he was brought back from Midgard; this was a dungeon with no windows, probably below the ground, lit by a single torch on the stone wall. Despite the darkness Thor could tell it was rather spacious for a cell – it had enough room for the mattress on the floor that he was sitting on, and a large wooden table in the middle. Big metal rings were attached to the wall opposite him but there were no chains – their absence was even more terrifying than the chains themselves.

The click of a key turning woke Thor from his stupor. In the darkness he couldn’t see his visitor, he only heard the door squeaking on its hinges and being locked again from the inside. The sound of leather boots approached him.

“Do you like it here?” Loki’s voice echoed in the empty cell.

Thor scoffed refusing to answer his question. Loki kneeled and leaned over him, searching for his mouth in the half-light of the torch with his lips.

“Do you like it… _now?...”_ he breathed with one hand on Thor’s knee, the other stroking his crotch, fisting his balls softly. Clenching and unclenching his fingers around Thor’s genitals was a trick he knew would work perfectly. After all he knew Thor’s every dirty little secret.

The sudden rush of blood in his groin rendered Thor speechless, unable to resist his brother’s advances. It was dark enough, _unreal_ enough to let his secret desires come to the surface and Loki knew it all too well. It was only in the darkness of a cell beneath the ground, where no one could see them, that Thor could show his true colours and let go.

“Loki, don’t-” Thor gasped, attempting to speak when Loki’s tongue wasn’t ravishing his mouth. “You’re my _–oh All-father_ … You’re my...”

“We’re not brothers,” Loki hissed biting Thor’s lip. “If that’s what worries you. We never were.”

Then he stopped. He scooted back, trying to discern Thor’s eyes in the darkness. Thor looked helpless and mournful. Betrayed.

Loki’s doubtful furrowed brow slowly turned into a victorious smile. “You _want_ me to call you brother, don’t you?” he gloated. “You want us to be brothers, to feel like brothers. Isn’t that what you want? Isn’t that what _this_ wants?” he said grabbing Thor’s hard-on. “All these years you wanted to fuck your own brother, yet you were scared to admit it,” he said squeezing harder, making Thor groan in fear and pleasure. “It seems I have to do everything alone like I’ve always done…”

He helped Thor remove his clothes and when they got down to his breeches Loki unlaced them with his teeth, allowing his nose and chin to tease Thor’s erection in the process. Loki still had all his clothes on while he sucked him relentlessly, making him whimper and gasp and arch his back against the wall as those expert lips swallowed him whole, tightening around the tip, gulping down the precum. And just before Thor came in his mouth Loki stopped. He stood up.

“Get up,” he commanded.

Thor obeyed, hypnotized. His erection stood lonely between his sculpted thighs. And before he knew it shackles closed around his neck as well as his wrists, yanking him violently, stretching his body against the table chest down. They were linked to chains that were pulled by invisible hands through the rings on the opposite wall.  Thor grunted in pain.

“You have to excuse the use of chains,” Loki smirked, “I wasn’t so certain of your consent and I know you can be pretty uptight about certain things. I wanted to make sure I have your… full attention and, well, compliance.”

“Loki, no…”

Thor’s breath hitched when he felt Loki’s fingers spreading his butt cheeks and smearing his hole with some form of lubricant.

“It’s seed oil,” Loki breathed in his ear. “It will help you relax and it will ease my way in. I promise to let you use it on me when the time comes. Right, brother? Isn’t that what you always wanted to do to me? Fuck me from here to Ragnarok.”

Thor heard the unlacing of breeches and the squeaking of leather as Loki pushed it down releasing his throbbing erection. “Don’t fret, I won’t hurt you,” he reassured him although Thor could sense the threat underneath his mellow tone. “I’ll let you beg for it first.”

And with those words he pushed his tip between Thor’s cheeks, rubbing it up and down against his crack, tasting the delightful roundness of his perfectly formed ass.

“Ah…” Loki sighed closing his eyes as he caressed Thor’s hips gently, splitting them open a little more. “Oh brother… Oh…”

He started grinding his cock in that slit with bigger moves, trying to push it inside, pulling it out to rub it against Thor’s balls, then slapping his ass with it. He pulled up Thor’s pelvis not only to gain access to his hole but also to reach around and grab his cock.

“You will love this more than you would ever allow yourself…” he murmured and squeezed Thor’s hardness with one hand, splitting his hole open with the other.

Thor was still trying to resist him and desperately pulled at his chains. “They are only illusions, they are…” he said through gritted teeth.

“Yes,” Loki whispered in his ear. “Keep telling yourself that, brother.”

And then he was in. Small moves at first, trying not to hurt Thor, paying attention to his every sigh, his every breath, his every gasp. Until he was all buried in him, and the tightness was so sinful and delightful and unbearable that all he could do was move inside Thor blindly, hungrily, claiming his flesh breath by breath, inch by inch, reaching a bit deeper with each thrust.

Deeper and harder and faster and-

_Aaaaaaaaah._

Loki closed his eyes as his movements gained a steady rhythm, making the table crack underneath them with each push.

 

_Thrust-_

_Thrust-_

_Oh Thor you’re so- AH._

_Thrust-_

Loki stopped. It wasn’t enough for him to violate his brother when he was in chains – that was too easy. Was Thor so obedient only because of his shackles? Loki wanted to make sure. With a flick of his wrist he made the chains disappear and slightly pulled out of Thor, panting, momentarily frustrated with his own delayed gratification. But he was determined to wait.

Thor tried to catch his breath and leaned on his elbows, unable to process what had just happened, still uncertain of his freedom. His buttocks were glistening in the light of the torch with seed oil and Loki’s precum.

And then a triumphant smile spread over Loki’s face as he saw his brother bucking his hips willingly and stroking himself,  turning around to face him, silently inviting him, begging to be ravished once more.

“I knew you’d change your mind…” Loki breathed.

And with a violent thrust he buried himself so deep inside Thor’s ass that he made him cry out in pain, until those cries turned to lustful moaning and deep and guttural sighs, matching Loki’s own grunts as he pushed more and more until he completely lost himself inside his brother, searching for release, pounding harder, faster, feeling the familiar numbness in his lower spine, his sperm eager to unload, to spill inside the delicious hotness, pushing and pushing and-

_AH_

_oh gods_

_oh brother_

_oh god brother oh_

Later, when he went to his chamber alone to sleep in his bed, Loki couldn’t remember how much time he had spent lying on Thor’s back as they both took deep breaths, his chest heaving against those broad shoulder blades, his lips idly tracing the back of his brother’s neck, his fingers brushing through long blonde hair. It could have been minutes, hours, aeons. Who knows. Who cares.

He gulped down hard and closed his eyes thinking of the god of thunder locked up somewhere underneath the palace in his dark cell. Thor had given him a hateful look even after his own spectacular orgasm, even after his hot cum was spilled shamelessly all over the table.

Loki knew no shackles could keep Thor bound forever, magical or real ones. But he was willing to make the most of them as long as they lasted.


End file.
